La verdad de este amor
by Lluvisna
Summary: Cierta pelirroja miedosa le temió a cierto soldado de cabello verde desde la primera vez que vio de lo que era capaz, pero cada vez se volvieron más cercanos hasta el punto de aceptar vivir para el otro en el altar. Ahora Flaky está vagando en el desierto y no se arrepiente de haber abandonado su vida ni de dejar toda su "historia de amor" atrás.


**Nota 1: Este Fanfiction pone a los personajes de la web serie y serie televisiva Happy Tree Friends en un Universo Alternativo en el cual son humanos.**

 **Nota 2:** **Para escribir este One-Shot me inspiré en el One-Shot "Sweetest kill" de Lady Strawberry Geek del Fandom Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Agradezco a la Fanficker anterior responder mi mensaje (: D)**

 **Disclaimer: Hay que recordar que Happy Tree Friends es producido por Mondo Media Minishows y existe gracias a: Kenn Navarro, Aubrey Ankrum, Rhode Montijo y Warren Graff** **, además del resto de personas dentro de la producción, edición, animación y quienes dan voz.**

 **Nota 3: Yo soy solo una simple fanática de la serie, no tengo los derechos de autor de la misma y solo hago Fanfics para entretener a más fans.**

El sol me quema la piel, el sol chamusca mi cabello, el sol evapora mis lágrimas, el sol en este momento me hace tanto mal físico. Mis zapatos están llenos de arena y tengo la sensación de que mis pies ya son parte de ella, mis labios son parte del viento caliente y mi sangre es sal pura, el desierto deshace mi vida lenta y dolorosamente.

Igual que estar con él.

No, esto es mejor.

Aún ante todo lo negativo de estar vagando en un desierto prefiero esto a volver a estar en sus brazos.

Sí, aunque una pequeña parte de mi no pare de pensar que he lastimado a alguien inocente no hay rincón de mi que desee volver, no quiero volver a ver esa mirada, no anhelo escuchar esa voz, no espero volver a presenciar esa sonrisa; el árido paisaje me trata mejor de lo que me trataba la vida cuando la compartía con él.

Lo siento por Flippy, pero elijo el desierto a vivir bajo el mismo techo que Fliqpy.

En la base de una duna hay una sombra que me invita a descansar y no rechazó la amabilidad de la naturaleza, toda mi piel expuesta siente la arena que la irrita a cambio de no recibir los calientes rayos de luz, el viento deja de bajar por estos lares e igualmente tengo la necesidad de cerrar mis parpados de forma suave únicamente porque quiero reposar tranquilamente.

Ahora caigo en cuenta de que todo a mí alrededor es muy silencioso, es algo agradable alejarme de los gritos y de los sollozos, aunque extraño un poco a mis amigos, me encantaría volver a hacer una gran reunión con todos mis conocidos.

Silencio y una leve brisa levanta algo de arena que cubre levemente mis manos, la sombra no se aleja por lo que extrañada me siento lentamente viendo que es más larga. El sol no estaba donde pensaba: Bien por mí, me he perdido definitivamente por lo que mi plan ya está hecho. Nadie podrá encontrarme, es lo que verdaderamente espero, relajada pensando en que todos mis problemas están lejos vuelvo a acostarme en la arena y cierro nuevamente los ojos para dedicarme un tiempo en pensar en mi vida; quiero pensar en todo lo bueno que he vivido desde mi memoria más vieja, sí, mis amigos, las risas, los gritos eufóricos, las conversaciones, los amores.

Flippy…

 _-Eres una gran amiga-_

 _-Eres linda, siempre lo he pensado, para mi tú eres linda, tierna, tímida y muy dulce-_

 _-No te asustes, por favor no te vayas, escúchame: Creo que me gustas-_

 _-Definitivamente estoy enamorado de ti-_

 _-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-_

 _-Contigo a mi lado toda mi realidad se vuelve mejor-_

 _-Te amo-_

 _-Siempre te voy a cuidar, nunca te lastimaré y jamás dejaré de amarte-_

 _-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-_

 _-Acepto-_

 _-Soy un hombre feliz contigo en mi vida-_

 _-Flaky, yo quiero, quiero que tu y yo-_

 _\- ¡¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?!-_

 _-Te prometo que no volverá a pasar, él no te volverá a poner un dedo encima-_

Fliqpy…

 _-Jajajajajaja ¡Corre! ¡Corre! ¡Así es más divertido! ¡Escóndete! ¡Llora! ¡Grita!-_

 _-Eres débil, siempre lo he pensado, eres débil, patética, llorona y muy miedosa-_

 _-Cuando te acercas metes un pie en la tumba-_

 _-Definitivamente eres una de mis mejores victimas-_

 _-Parece que aceptaste sufrir en grandes proporciones jajaja-_

 _-Contigo como mi presa gratuita mi realidad es más entretenida-_

 _-Amo tu sangre-_

 _-Siempre te voy a asesinar, nunca desapareceré y jamás dejaré de torturarte-_

 _-Supe que te vas a casar ¿Puedo prepararte?-_

 _-Has aceptado tu sentencia de dolor infinito-_

 _-Llora más-_

 _-Vengo a interrumpirlos-_

 _-¡Jajajajajaja!-_

 _-Es su palabra y la mía, él te abraza y yo te apuñalo en la espalda-_

No me arrepiento de largarme.

Desde la primera vez que presencié sangre en esas manos dudaba en hablarle, temía acercarme y deseaba no encontrarlo en mi camino.

Pero siempre el destino parece arrastrarme al peligro y de todas formas yo también decidí hacerme su amiga.

Quizás fue escuchar a Giggles hablarle tan animadamente, tal vez fue presenciar que Cuddles lo trataba como a un gran amigo, pudo ser saber que Lumpy compartía mucho tiempo de caridad con él, o fue verlo con esa sonrisa cálida y la alegría desbordando de sus ojos cuando convivía con todos los demás lo que me convenció finalmente de que a pesar de todo podía formar un lazo de amistad con él.

No tenía valor para dar el primer paso, nunca tengo valor para algo, por fin pude cruzar palabras con él en una pequeña reunión de amigos donde Toothy me animó con un empujón que hizo que yo terminara cayendo tontamente frente a él, me ofreció ayuda después de intentar esconder la risa que le provocó mi primer acercamiento.

En la época en la que intentaba ser menos tímida aceptaba con más frecuencias las salidas que me proponían para divertirme y por lo tanto empecé a encontrármelo con más frecuencia por ahí, pero de todas formas el trato que teníamos no evolucionaba de tres fases: Éramos buenos amigos, le entraba la sed de sangre, me asesinaba. No comprendía la razón de porqué era así como tenía que transcurrir todo cada vez que nos encontráramos, me preguntaba por qué Lumpy seguía hablándole, por qué Giggles aún se le acercaba, Por qué Cuddles lo invitaba a sus fiestas, por qué nadie le tenía miedo hasta que era demasiado tarde.

Por sobre todo intentaba ser buena amiga, no esquivarlo, saludarlo, hablarle, visitarlo de vez en cuando y en el instante que supe que su cumpleaños se acercaba sentí que podía tomar parte en algo que le encantaría si ayudaba en la fiesta sorpresa que estaban planeando para él; lo hice para los dos, para sentirme bien conmigo por ser buena amiga y para que sintiera que a pesar de todo lo apreciamos.

El infierno se presentó en la fiesta y yo no podía moverme debido a que mi cuerpo se había hinchado por mi alergia al maní, solo podía presenciar como asesinaba a todos de formas horribles y finalmente morí por obra de otra persona.

Las semanas siguientes le temía como nunca en la vida, pero siempre algo dentro de mi me decía que no debía actuar como si fuera un monstruo y seguí saludándolo o dándole una ayuda cuando lo necesitara.

Como si el universo hubiera presentido mi contradictorio temor de acercarme junto a mi deseo de hacerlo sus asesinatos disminuyeron por una temporada, suficiente tiempo para que se decidiera a hacerme una visita a la una de la mañana que me mató del susto literalmente y luego me visitara al día siguiente con suficiente luz en el ambiente para que lo reconociera; claro que primero le cerré la puerta en la nariz y le grité con terror que se fuera, luego de que estuviera como diez minutos asegurándome de que saldría viva de su visita lo dejé entrar para que se sentara, yo me senté lejos de él y escuché toda su historia y su problema: Fliqpy es su otra personalidad. Yo lo tomé como que eran dos personas diferentes en el mismo cuerpo.

Comenzó una nueva etapa para lo nuestro, ya éramos más cercanos, me dio consejos para huir de Fliqpy y yo lo animé para que invitara a Giggles a una cita. Claro que las cosas siempre se salían de control y Fliqpy se estaba acostumbrando a tenerme cerca para ser la primera del día en perder la vida en sus manos.

Flippy empezó a verme más seguido, sobre todo para llorar, me usaba de pañuelo, podría decirse que era un privilegio o un presagio de algo grave ver a un soldado derramar lágrimas.

Lloraba por sufrir la existencia de su otro yo, lloraba por no ser tan fuerte para evitar que tomara el control, lloraba por lastimar a otros. Yo lloraba después en silencio porque me conmovía y me sentía un ser horrible por haberle tenido miedo.

Estaba desarrollando un sentimiento por él, algo como pena, sentía lastima por Flippy y sentía que solo yo podía hacerlo sentir mejor ya que sabía que el peliverde no se permitía verse vulnerable ante nadie más, me necesitaba para desahogarse.

No pasó demasiado tiempo para que mis amigas lo descubrieran entrar o salir de mi casa, una vez sería normal, pero luego de que Lammy lo viera unas cuatro veces en una semana salir de mi hogar se corrió el rumor de que los dos estábamos empezando a ser algo más que amigos. Todos lo aprobaban y nosotros nos avergonzábamos, especialmente yo. De cierta forma no entendía porque mis amigos se esmeraban tanto en que termináramos juntos, solo porque había veces en las que Flippy volvía en sí cuando yo gritaba o suplicaba o porque él es de "Aura verde" y yo de "Aura roja", rojo y verde, colores complementarios, contrarios, opuestos, "Los opuestos se atraen" y más cosas para convencernos de que debíamos estar juntos.

Pasó el tiempo y comenzó a buscarme para que "Nos divirtiéramos juntos", eso me llenaba de nervios ya que ¿A quién le gustaría saber que sea donde sea que vaya hay un soldado experto en seguimiento tratando de localizarte? Pero jamás le dije que me incomodaba que interrumpiera mis conversaciones con los demás para llevarte a tener una "salida de amigos" que no siempre terminaba conmigo respirando. ¿Qué tan mala persona soy si admito que cuando Flippy o Fliqpy moría sentía que un peso era quitado de mis hombros? ya cuando fueron más constantes las salidas empecé a notar que se comportaba diferente y contándoselo a mis amigas llegué a la conclusión de que me estaba viendo con otros ojos.

Una noche en mi trabajo nocturno en un mini-supermercado regresé del baño portátil y vi todo con las luces apagadas, aún así cuando me acerqué la puerta automática se abrió por lo que pude entrar y pisar unos cuantos cristales, supe que eran de la iluminación y en eso lo escuché pronunciar mi nombre; grité del susto, creí por un momento que era Fliqpy pero no lo era ya que había terminado de saciarse a base del asesinato de mis compañeros y los clientes, entre la oscuridad se acercó diciéndome de forma entrecortada que me quería sorprender con flores, pero en ese momento solo quedaban unas cuantas margaritas de tallo doblado y unos tulipanes casi sin pétalos, cuando me acerqué para aceptar el ramo escuché perfectamente como pisaba un charco e imaginé de que era, comencé a hiperventilar y quería largarme de ahí pero en ese momento fue cuando confesó que yo le gustaba después de pedirme que no me fuera. La policía llegó, no me moví, él tampoco, Lumpy dio la orden de disparar a través de todos los ventanales y así fue.

Mejor para mí, de esa forma salí de la situación y la pude evitar por los dos días siguientes hasta que me enfrentó cara a cara, no quería rechazarlo porque lo lastimaría pero no quería estar con él porque seguía temiendo, aún después de que me mostrara su lado más débil llorando mientras me abrazaba yo temía por mi vida.

Cuando al fin me encontró en carne y hueso yo estaba dirigiéndome a visitar a Nutty para tratar de enseñarle a hacer pasteles, yo actué como si nada saludándolo pero manteniendo distancia, Flippy me preguntó la razón por la que no respondía mensajes y llamadas ¿Qué tan mala soy si le mentí diciéndole que esos días había muerto temprano? Me creyó, confía mucho en mí, ese día me pedía que le diera oportunidades… Acepté ir a citas románticas y con un abrazo se despidió de mí… Lo siguiente que supe de él ese día fue cuando estaba en el hospital esperando tener noticias de Nutty que había respirado demasiado cacao en polvo, las noticias decían que Flippy estaba en prisión con sentencia de dos semanas por genocidio de todas las personas que entraron a la casa embrujada del parque de diversiones y yo me preguntaba si de verdad había sido buena idea aceptar salir con él.

Tres semanas después pudimos ponernos de acuerdo en una salida para recorrer un parque y almorzar comida rápida por ahí; no pasó mucho cuando nos encontramos con una representación de la segunda guerra mundial, salí viva y con un pulmón perforado por una bala.

Cuando mejoré decidimos ir a caminar por la playa y almorzar algo que yo preparé; vimos que Shifty y Lifty estaban enterrando algo que Flippy creyó que era un cuerpo, en esa ocasión morí porque terminé enterrada viva y dentro del saco de dinero que era lo que ellos enterraban.

La tercera es la vencida dicen por ahí, al final fuimos temprano en su auto a las afueras para desayunar en medio de la naturaleza, o más bien dentro de su auto que estacionó cerca de un rio, o más bien lejos de un rio, insistí en que no era seguro estar tan cerca del agua ya que imaginaba que de una forma u otra terminaríamos ahogándonos. Entre charla y charla tomó mi mano, en eso por si acaso disimuladamente mi otra mano se preparaba para abrir la puerta, por suerte no fue necesario en el resto del día ya que todo transcurrió normal hasta que tuvimos que volver para almorzar en nuestras casas.

Cinco días después de esa cita me dirigía a una obra de teatro gratuita donde Petunia y Toothy tenían el protagonismo, iba tarde y pensaba que ya no entendería bien la historia, cuando llegué Fliqpy terminaba de golpear la cara de Disco Bear con un zapato que seguramente era de Handy, me miró y atiné a correr pero fui alcanzada por él que me inmovilizó en el suelo, me dijo que acercarme a él era poner un pie en la tumba. Creo que era para que dejara de salir con Flippy aunque muchas veces pienso que él sabía que no me alejaría por piedad y solo lo dijo para que me entrara más el miedo en las siguientes citas.

Las citas continuaron así entre malas, atroces y bonitas, conmigo como víctima fatal, herida o intacta, muchas veces con más personas atrapadas por las garras de la muerte y en pocas ocasiones Fliqpy o Flippy terminaban sin vida.

En una de esas que eran más normales me dijo que definitivamente estaba enamorado y a los pocos días después perdí mi primer beso; ni lo vi llegar ni lo vi alejarse, estábamos en mi casa comiendo pizza y hablando cuando me besó tan rápidamente que yo me pregunté si de verdad había pasado o solo me lo había imaginado, pero su sonrisa feliz me lo confirmó y yo miré a otro lado como avergonzada, pero estaba decepcionada, mi primer beso no ocurrió como lo idealicé y ni siquiera pude disfrutarlo por tres segundos, entonces me consolé pensando en que la vida real es así: Sin tanta magia, dulzura y cursilerías.

Al día siguiente me pidió ser su novia, de noche, en la aterradora noche, en la parte de atrás de su casa, su casa llena de armas y trampas para los ladrones, y sentados sobre una carpa de acampar que tenía cuerdas que podrían ayudar en mi estrangulación, al menos me tranquilizó mostrándome las constelaciones que se veían desde donde estábamos hasta que me besó, esa vez por más de un segundo y me hizo la pregunta. Mi silencio fue porque armaba la forma de como decirle que no quería, de verdad no quería, eso solo significaba pasar más tiempo con él y no es que no me agradara, pero no me gustaba la idea de estar cerca de Fliqpy. Comenzó a llorar y me abrazó diciéndome que no lo rechazara, que no me alejara, que me necesitaba, que me quería mucho, que me haría feliz, que me cuidaría, que de verdad quería que yo fuera su novia.

Le mentí, le pedí que parara de llorar, le expliqué que solo estaba pasmada de la sorpresa y que quería ser su novia.

La siguiente vez que vi a Fliqpy me dijo que yo había aceptado sufrir mucho.

Le creí, asentí llorando porque sabía que lo que me dijo era cierto y porque me dolía el brazo atrapado entre Cro-Marmot y un poste de electricidad, luego me dijo que me ayudaría, empujó con tanta fuerza a Cro-Marmot que mis huesos quedaron triturados y luego me jaló hasta que los músculos se desprendieron, en esa ocasión me abandonó porque vio a Lumpy y parece que quería venganza por algo, yo morí desangrada y tirada en el frio asfalto.

Según todos mis conocidos nunca vieron a Flippy tan feliz, me decían que desde que éramos novios los asesinatos se habían reducido, que ya no morían tanto por culpa de Fliqpy porque yo estaba a su lado.

Claro que ellos no morían, yo era la carnada viva para que alcanzaran a huir y Fliqpy se divertía tanto conmigo que después ya no sentía que necesitaba torturar a alguien más ya que luego Flippy lo entretenía con su dolor al ver mi cadáver. Lo sé porque en una de esas ocasiones, mientras yo colgaba boca abajo porque mis piernas se enredaron en el alambre de púas de la cerca de la perrera mientras trataba de escapar, me agradecía haber aceptado ser la novia de Flippy a la vez que me apuñalaba en el abdomen.

Nuestra relación se tornaba entre rosa y roja.

Por un lado Flippy se disculpaba conmigo por lo que fuera que me hiciera su otro yo, me regalaba flores, me abrazaba, hablaba con los demás diciendo que era muy feliz conmigo, me besaba, me visitaba, me decía palabras de amor y me trataba con delicadeza. Me empezaron a gustar los momentos en pareja, aún persistía en mi interior ese miedo que siempre me ha caracterizado pero de tanto sufrimiento quería disfrutar verdaderamente de los abrazos y los besos, me calmaban bastante los nervios. La primera vez que me dijo que me amaba recién lograba recuperar el control de su cuerpo antes de que yo recibiera un disparo en el escenario del teatro, todos vieron como soltaba el arma y me abrazaba pero no escucharon que me susurro con dulzura que me amaba.

Por el otro lado Fliqpy se divertía conmigo, se burlaba de mí, de Flippy y de nuestra relación, bueno, se burlada de cualquiera que no pudiera hacerle frente y darle una buena pelea. Comenzó a tomarse más tiempo en la tortura en vez de matar rápidamente, según Sniffles la segunda personalidad de mi pareja evolucionaba para dejar de ser un escudo que acababa con cualquiera que pudiera hacerle daño a ser un lado psicópata que disfrutaba del dolor de los demás, física y psicológicamente, Giggles una vez me contó que se puso a quitarle los dientes a Cuddles y Toothy frente a ella que tenia piernas y brazos mutilados… Fliqpy se volvía más fuerte.

Creí que las cosas mejorarían después de que Flippy me hizo una promesa, diciéndome que me cuidaría, que no me lastimaría y que me amaría. Tomó la decisión de iniciar terapias con Lumpy, Sniffles, Giggles y Mole, cada uno tenía una forma de hacerlo.

Al día siguiente, yo lo esperaba en mi casa y cuando abrí Fliqpy de forma veloz me estampó contra la pared más cercana sujetándome fuertemente del cuello con una mano y con la otra presionaba una cuchilla de forma vertical cerca de mi ojo, sonriendo me prometió que siempre me asesinaría, que nunca desaparecería y que jamás dejaría de torturarme.

Me creí ambas promesas.

Y comenzaron a cumplirse.

Todo formaba una rutina con el tiempo, pasaba algo así como semana y media sin que mi novio recordara la guerra o hasta más tiempo, dándole la esperanza a todos de que por fin lo había logrado, entonces por lo que sea que fuera Fliqpy hacia su aparición e intentaba atrapar a la mayor cantidad de personas para comenzar la tortura, muchas veces solo me tenía a mi ya que casi siempre estaba cuando sucedía y lo distraía lo suficiente como para que todos o casi todos huyeran. Cuando los periodos en los que Flippy se controlaba fueron siendo más largos las veces en las que por mí vencía a Fliqpy se fueron reduciendo, pero todos los que nos rodeaban seguían diciendo que yo era como su medicina.

Todos me querían con él, éramos como la pareja que todos deseaban se quedara junta para siempre, sé que no querían hacerme daño, sé que no sabían cuanto sufría por eso ya que nunca dije nada, sé que solo querían que estuviéramos juntos porque veían que éramos como la pareja perfecta, hechos el uno para el otro, esa era la imagen que proyectábamos, así me encargué que se viera de mi parte ya que Flippy no necesitaba fingir, para él yo era su mujer perfecta, yo era la que tenía que fingir que absolutamente todo estaba bien.

Dos años, dos años desde que yo era su novia, en esos últimos meses ya le estaba tomando mucho cariño a él, después de todo hasta había pasado un mes sin que su otro yo diera muestras de aparecer por lo que estábamos teniendo una relación más normal, me acoplaba a mi papel de ser una novia amorosa y sabía que me amaba bastante, me lo demostraba seguido, por eso me solía sentir mal porque no le correspondía todo el sentimiento pero me esmeraba en hacer mi mejor esfuerzo, después de todo me seguía necesitando y no creía que podría terminar con él ya que se le rompería el corazón. Ocasiones en las que pensaba que por mi bien debía romper todo contacto posible no faltaron, más que todo eran cuando le suplicaba al lado psicópata que me dejara vivir, pero al día siguiente el lado tierno siempre lograba que me arrepintiera por pensar que si lo hacía, sería como Fliqpy: Mataría a alguien.

El día que me "pidió matrimonio" hubo un terremoto, yo estaba a punto de entrar en el restaurante de Petunia para encontrarme con mis amigas cuando sucedió y todo el establecimiento se vino abajo, por suerte salí ilesa de esa, entonces decidí ir a mi casa para ver cómo estaba ya que intentar encontrar una zona segura para las replicas era como buscar vegetales en la casa de Nutty. En el camino vi que toda la calle estaba llena de agua y entrando muy lentamente llegué a un punto en que el agua ya no me dejaba ver mis pies, fue ahí que me encontró y lo primero que hizo después de abrazarme fue obligarme a ponerme sus botas militares, entonces los dos caminamos en dirección a una zona segura, aunque me insistiera en que era segura yo sabía que cualquier parte era igual de insegura. Entonces vimos un poste eléctrico con cables a punto de ceder, Flippy me miró y me dio una cajita que yo tomé, cuando la abrí los cables tocaron el agua, murió y yo a punto de llorar me puse el anillo para seguir mi camino, increíblemente sobreviví y fue al día siguiente, cuando me vio con el anillo puesto, que me tomó de la mano realizando la pregunta, creo que por formalidad ya que era obvio que había aceptado, igualmente le respondí positivamente con una pregunta en mi mente ¿Tan cruel podría ser como para rechazar a quien arriesga su vida por mí?

Fuimos a celebrar nuestro compromiso con unos amigos en un restaurante de esos en los que preparan la comida frente al cliente, Mime era el cocinero de turno y supongo que fueron las llamas las que despertaron a Fliqpy; todos escaparon menos yo que fui tomada fuertemente del brazo, me preguntó si me podía preparar para mi matrimonio pero en otro sentido porque terminó "preparándome" viva para servir el resultado de su trabajo como un platillo… Hasta alcanzó a tomar una foto que me envió y luego supe que Flippy, sin saber bien porqué se encontraba solo en el restaurante, comió aquello, apenas me lo dijo yo me desmayé y jamás le conté la verdad sobre eso.

Después de cuatro meses de preparación con muchos incidentes finalmente llegó el día de la boda que ocurrió sin más sangre que la muerte de Lammy, ella me había maquillado y ayudado con el vestido junto a Giggles y lamentablemente murió cuando Splendid la abrazó demasiado fuerte para desearle suerte en el lanzamiento del ramo.

Al menos escondió el cadáver y se cambió rápidamente para que nadie se asustara en el momento y comentó lo ocurrido más tarde, en el momento en que Handy preguntaba por ella para darle un aventón junto a Petunia a su casa como le prometió.

No hubo luna de miel, solo fuimos a nuestra casa luego de haber estado horas solos en el salón de baile, en realidad es su casa, ni recuerdo como me convenció de ir a vivir a un lugar lleno de armas y alejado por lo menos un kilometro del vecino más cercano que es Lumpy.

Comenzamos oficialmente nuestra vida de casados.

 _-Soy un hombre feliz contigo en mi vida-_

Seis días después mi esposo estaba haciéndole mantenimiento a sus armas y yo le ayudaba, por mi torpeza terminé dándole un disparo al suelo con quien sabe que arma, no recuerdo su nombre, en eso lloré sin más, sabía perfectamente lo que iría a ocurrir.

 _-Llora más-_

Unos doce días después sucedió. Ya había pasado por lo menos hora y media desde que almorzamos y a mí me dio por cambiar las sabanas de la cama matrimonial, Flippy me ayudó por supuesto, al terminar los dos nos tumbamos boca arriba disfrutando de lo frescas que estaban en contraste con el aire caliente de ese día. Me llamó suavemente, lo miré preguntado qué sucedía.

 _-Flaky, yo quiero, quiero que tu y yo-_

Supe lo que quería y no sé, me pareció buena idea.

Lo besé, suspiró mi nombre, le acaricié la mejilla, me abrazó, le quité las prendas superiores, me dejó debajo de él, succioné una parte de su cuello, me besó, suspiré, tomó mis manos, dije suavemente su nombre, se acercó a mi oreja.

 _-Vengo a interrumpirlos-_

Ojalá del susto tan grande me hubiera dado un infarto, pero solo sentí que el corazón me palpitaba demasiado rápido y que las lágrimas ya estaban saliendo, hoy en día sigo sin saber porqué Fliqpy hizo su aparición justo en ese momento.

En mi vida he muerto de diversas formas, he sufrido dolor de muchas maneras, por diferentes periodos de tiempo y en todas las partes del cuerpo existentes. En primer lugar de toda mi lista pongo aquella vez, ese día, porque me sentí tan herida, sentí como todo dentro de mí se quebraba lenta y tortuosamente y caía de a trozos pequeños a un lugar donde se partían en miles de pedazos más pequeños. Muchas ganas de llorar, ganas de morir y que todo terminara, la sensación de un calor demasiado sofocante que hervía en mi piel y llegaba hasta el interior de manera acida.

Para mí es más soportable el calor del sol en medio del desierto.

¿Qué puede hacer Fliqpy con una mujer en una cama matrimonial sin armas al alcance? Muchas cosas, aunque todo se puede resumir en una palabra llena de Violencia.

A él le complace que sus víctimas lloren, le gusta la sensación de oírlas gritar su nombre seguido de suplicas o palabras de odio, adora golpearlas y apreciar como la piel cambia de color dejando moretones, le fascina sacar la sangre a flote, que brote de la piel y se resbale dejando marcado el camino que recorrió, le encanta ver a los demás retorcerse de dolor y tener espasmos.

Esa personalidad nunca podrá demostrar amor a alguien, de ninguna forma, de ningún tipo, solo ama lo que hace, ama acabar con la vida de alguien más, ama torturar. Lo único que le da placer de vivir es matar, matar físicamente, matar la felicidad.

Yo grité, traté de alejarme, luché cada segundo en que ocurrió todo, pero soy inútil, de todas formas sufrí en cada segundo de todo lo ocurrido. La fuerza que aplicaba en cada uno de sus movimientos me lastimaba de una u otra forma, cada centímetro de mi cuerpo en algún momento recibió algo de daño, mis muñecas terminaron dislocándose a medias y él se aseguró de dejarme muchas marcas. Marcas de palma abierta, moretones con nudillos, mordidas que casi arrancaron la piel y mordidas que sí lo hicieron, incluyendo una oreja que se quedó sin su lóbulo, un ojo presionado con tanta fuerza que acabó en otro lado que no era su cuenca, un trozo de diente encarnado en la pared interna de una mejilla, labios mordidos hasta semejar la carne molida, muslos rasguñados hasta el musculo, costillas rotas por puñetazos y rodillazos, así fue como terminé cuando Fliqpy se durmió.

Fue extraño que Fliqpy se durmiera luego de acabar conmigo, podría haberle hecho algo pero no le hice nada porque estaba centrada en mi mundo, me sentía tan maltratada, estaba lastimada por todas partes, en todos los sentidos que se me ocurrían. Cuando mis sentidos se enfriaron un poco pude entender que ya estaba oscuro y me puse a llorar casi toda la noche. Llorar en mi estado era doloroso, hasta frecuentemente tenía el presentimiento de que mi otro ojo, aquel fuera de su sitio, lograba soltar unas cuantas lágrimas en el interior y un escalofrío me recorría el cuerpo cuando eso pasaba, al quedarme sin aire por estar gimiendo de tristeza el volver a regular un poco mi respiración era ser masoquista ya que los pulmones rozaban con las costillas rotas de manera estrepitosa, el cabello rozando con mi piel me producía una comezón muy ardiente, rasposa, las piernas no me respondían y todo de mi misma me daba asco. Toda la noche odié todo lo que se cruzara por mi mente que pudiera haberme puesto en la situación en la que me encontraba.

Flippy despertó en la mañana.

 _\- ¡¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?!-_

No quería que alguien más me gritara, no quería más gritos.

Me miraba y yo miré a otro lado, al final él revisó su cuerpo encontrando las heridas que alcancé a provocarle, con eso me dijo que llamaría una ambulancia y salió para buscar su celular. Yo aproveché en tomar todas mis fuerzas y con determinación ignoré cualquier dolor sabiendo que pronto terminaría, logré deslizarme por la cama para alcanzar su mesita de noche donde guardaba un arma, según él para protección, entonces quité el seguro como me había enseñado y ya más relajada me disparé a la cabeza.

Cuando morimos entramos en un sueño, en ese solo estaba yo amarrada de pies a cabeza por una serpiente de escamas verdes brillantes y filosas que me cortaban cada vez que me movía y por último tenía su cabeza frente a mí mirándome fijamente con sus ojos dorados mientras de fondo solo estaba aquella risa que me erizaba la piel.

 _Jajajajajaja_

Al final desperté, estaba completa y el cuerpo me dolía pero solo un poco, algo normal, en eso noté que la cama estaba desordenada y aún permanecía mi sangre, eso significaba que aunque yo morí Flippy sobrevivió ese día, pero no estaba, de todas formas no tenía ganas de verlo por lo que solo me levanté para ir a la cocina a desayunar. Recién había prendido el fuego para hacerme un par de huevos fritos cuando una mano empujó tan fuertemente contra la hornilla que el fuego se esfumó.

 _-¡Jajajajajaja!-_

El disparo y mi cadáver lo atrajeron y no salió de la casa en todo ese día únicamente para estar presente cuando yo despertara, así, sosteniéndome el cabello para que quedáramos cara a cara me dijo que nunca se entretuvo tanto con otra persona, entonces con unas fuertes patadas me rompió el fémur de ambas piernas y con un movimiento raro hizo lo mismo con los brazos, los huesos sobresalían de los músculos y la piel, con eso hecho encendió el horno y me metió.

Mucho calor, demasiado calor ahí adentro, mi piel se pegaba al metal y en un momento mi cabello terminó incendiándose. Él veía todo con esa sonrisa en su cara.

El desierto es mucho mejor.

Desperté en la cama demasiado alterada y ni recordé si había soñado, solo quería salir, huir, escapar de una vez por todas de esa vida. Di el grito más fuerte de mi vida cuando una mano me tomo la muñeca y giré la cabeza para poder ver a quien pertenecía, por suerte los ojos eran verdes, se le llenaron de unas cuantas lágrimas viéndome con la respiración acelerada a más no poder y me abrazó.

 _-Te prometo que no volverá a pasar, él no te volverá a poner un dedo encima-_

Lloré, le correspondí el abrazo y lloré.

No le creí pero Flippy pensó lo contrario.

Por suerte no confié en que esa promesa sucedería ya que me hubiera dolido más cuando en esa misma noche apareció Fliqpy. Estábamos viendo en la televisión una película de esas románticas y dulces a más no poder con unos cuantos clichés cuando comenzó el espacio publicitario, el tráiler de una película de guerrilla se presentó y antes de que yo pudiera siquiera exclamar ya estaba siendo ahorcada con fuerza, su sonrisa de satisfacción era grande.

 _-Es su palabra y la mía, él te abraza y yo te apuñalo en la espalda-_

Le creí, le creí y sus palabras se volvieron un mantra que mi cerebro repetía cuando me preparaba para partir.

En esa oportunidad solo terminó ahorcándome e imagino que fue a por alguien más para darse algo de variedad.

Al día siguiente lo reflexioné, fui con Sniffles para que me explicara mejor lo de la doble personalidad y me explicó con más detalle algo que también me ayudó en mi decisión.

No son dos personas en un cuerpo, es una persona con dos mentalidades.

Pero esa se volvía más fuerte y eso yo lo sabía perfectamente.

Unos días después Pop me llamó diciéndome que Flippy murió por causa de un toro; no necesité más y me hice una mochila con algo de comida, bastante agua y un abrigo grande.

El suicidio no funcionaba bien en nuestras vidas, pero había una forma de "Desaparecer" por lo que partí en el atardecer hacia el desierto sin mirar atrás, sin dejar nota, sin despedidas, solo me fui.

He caminado dos noches enteras y está anocheciendo, mis cosas las fui dejando en el camino y cada vez que abandoné algo cambié de dirección. Dicen por ahí, entre nosotros que morimos y volvemos a despertar, que el desierto cercano a nuestro hogar es como una zona nula ya que varios han vagado por esos lares y jamás se vuelve a saber de ellos. Las noches son muy frías, se me entumecieron todas las extremidades y el viento se ha vuelto muy fuerte, cierro los ojos con fuerza, siento como la arena comienza a cubrirme rápidamente.

Creo que no despertaré en esa cama, algo dentro de mí me lo asegura.

Lo siento Flippy, pero no puedes cuidarme de ti mismo.

Este es mi final.

Lo creo completamente.

 _FIN_

 **Soy fan del Flippy x Flaky y del Joker x Harley Quinn, ambas parejas tienen un parecido. Un día el One-Shot de Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir con titulo "Sweetest kill" de Lady Strawberry Geek me abrió la mente para hacerme la pregunta crucial que dio inició a este one-shot: ¿Flaky llegaría a enamorarse de Flippy? Muchos aquí sabemos en el fondo de nuestro corazón que nunca será así, bueno, hay una mínima esperanza pero siendo realistas… La cosa es que en base a esta pregunta comencé a armar esta pequeña historia de ellos humanizados y como creo que de verdad terminaría la puercoespín miedosa de Happy Tree Friends si Fliqpy nunca desaparece, ya que en unos cuantos Fanfics que he leído Flippy al final "vence" su condición.**


End file.
